happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Don't Mine Me Out
Don't Mine Me Out is a Fan Episode Roles Starring *The Owlets Featureing *The Owlet's Cousin *Otus *Great Grey Appearances *Flaky *Ale *Josh *Bro and Tyke *Sniffles *Giggles *Lunar *Kitten *Rexxy *Cuddles Plot At the Owl Mansion the Owlets find a newspaper at thier door, they pick it up and read it. The Headline is more Strange Sounds coming from the Abandon Mine, they get curious and want to go there so they ask thier parents, Otus, and Great Grey think it might not be a good idea but they say yes anyway, but they say they are noting getting gold or diamonds from the mine, because they already have a billion dollars, they invite many others to come with them. Later at the abandoned many show up but few did not as well as Rexxy, Lunar and Kitten Flaky did not want to come but Giggles wanted her to, as they all enter the mine Flaky covering her eyes the mine is dark but the Owlets cousin picks up a torch and says there is nothing to worry about. They manage to find a chest and look in it and find some old book, they all read it, the person who wrote it was a miner that worked here before the mine became abandon, it title is day 4, the miner wrote about all the stuff they are finding, but some miners are missing but the author did not worry he though they just had enough, as they finish they but it back in the chest. They all come to multiple tunnels they want to figure out witch way to go Otus says they should all split up but Falky shakes her head, just a sudden a strange and Scarey sound comes from somewhere in the mine they all get scared and run in separate tunnels, The Owlets who are running with Bro and Tyke and Ale, Otus and Great Grey with there pets and the rest. Otus then stops in an empty area and looks to see if everyone is there he find the Owlets Ale and Bro and Tyke are missing and head back to find them the Owlets cousin ran in a differnt tunnel but Ender up the the Owlets are. The Owlet's Cousin says he found someone awesome and they go and check it out. Otus find the multiple tunnels where they split up then everyone with Otus hears a crash look back to only Giggle's stuff scared they run into the same tunnel The Owlets went into. The Owlets with there Cousin and Bro and Tyke and Ale, as the find gold diamond and iron, The Owlets denie to get the stuff but there cousin say common they gather much gold and diamonds. Then there cousin says "Want to go find the others we got more then enough" The Owlets agree as there cousin carries the stuff in chest he walks around a corner with the Owlets, Bro and Tyke and Ale behind them, when he drops the chest and stuff seeing this from behind the corner The Owlets, Ale and Bro and Tyke go and see. Once they get around the corner they find the chests dropped and stuff every where they find another chest and read the book inside it says "Day 9. We must find a way out of here all the miners are dissapearing before our eyes we must find the way out or we will be dead" the Owlets are interrupted by the same Scarey sound they heard before but this time all the torched go out in the tunnel. The Owlets, Ale and Bro and Tyke all shave scared expressions The Owlets drop the book and they run. Otus runs into The Owlets, the Owlets say they need to get out of here right away, he asks why we just read a book and they say "We found a book the reason this mine is abandon because all the miners went missing. Otus and Great Grey shocked to hear that tells the gang they need to leave they all head towards the way they came in, but Sniffles trips and gets impaled on a rock the gang still running see the light how ever part of the mine Collapes on them later Otus, Great Grey, Tyke, Lunar, Kitten, Rexxy and The Owlets are seen on the side with the light and the others and the other side still alive they think they are dead but before they go they plant TNT everywhere the rest trying to push the rocks out the way Bro Looks throw a hole and see TNT everywhere, The Owlets with there perents and there Pets and Tyke outside light a TNT stick and throw it in the mine and run the mine explodes, as they approach there mansion it suddenly explodes killing Tyke The Owlets, Pets and Otus and Great grey look at Feathers then Feathers fly away they all chase after him. Deaths *Giggles is taken away by some Monster. *The Owlets Cousin is also take away by the monster. *Sniffles is impaled by a rock. *Ale, Flaky, Bro, Josh and Cuddles are killed when the mine explodes. *Tyke is killed when the mansion explodes. Trivia *This is one of the few episodes that is over 5 minutes long. *No one dies until 3 minutes into the episode. *This episode revealed that the Owlets, their pets, and their perents live in a mansion. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Season 37 Episodes